Denouement
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Actions speak louder than words. MelloxNear.


**I've had this project sitting around for awhile. If I wasn't so busy with school and friends and piano... I would be much more active on this site, that is a definite x.x**

**Lemon-esque content, though I used less description in places to maintain a more serious tone. Well, I _tried_ to be serious, at least xD**

* * *

"You're alone."

It wasn't the most appropriate greeting as Mello stalked into the main room of the SPK, metal doors shutting primly behind a final trail of black leather; but the sight of his rival not surrounded by what the blonde fondly referred to as 'spineless lackeys' was indeed a change of pace. It seemed he relied on their care as more of a life source rather than assistance in detective work sometimes. True, he had only heard Near's voice on the intercom upon arriving, but at the time he had refused to believe such a convenient state of affairs. The younger boy looked surprisingly vulnerable without them at his beck and call... this would make Mello's plan run much smoother.

Near glanced up from his newly constructed airplane model, the rapid flicker of grey appearing indifferent to Mello's arrival, and immediately looked back to the toy he was rolling across the tile floor. "I am not as dependent as Mello thinks," he stated blandly, leading the other to believe for a brief moment he possessed some physic ability.

"Right." Voice heavy with dark sarcasm, Mello strode further into the room until he was standing just feet from the elaborate block tower that Near 'flew' his airplane over measuredly. With the sole purpose of annoying the younger, he picked up the top most block between two gloved fingers and pretended to be interested in it.

As if on cue, Near set his airplane down and looked up, holding Mello's eyes this time with the barest hint of irritation. "Surely Mello hasn't come here to play with toys." The request for reason as to his presence was painstakingly blatant, though Mello guessed he shouldn't be surprised - Near was always straight forward.

"Hmph." Dropping the block, and consequently knocking several more off the now flawed structure, Mello met his gaze. He had planned to inform him of a certain decision that would be vital knowledge in the current case consuming the world's attention, but now that he was there, alone with his life long rival, he was mulling over more effective, more meaningful ways of closure. It was one thing to announce his choice and storm out, leaving Near to wonder if it was a hoax or not; and another to let his actions speak for themselves. "Near..." Kneeling, leveling their eyes, he cupped the younger man's chin and tilted it upwards, preparing an angle selfishly.

"Mello." The frigid deadpan of his voice gave away that Near expected this, and he met the contact without resistance, even leaning his body towards Mello the barest bit before the blonde closed the distance completely and their lips were warm against each other. After all, it wasn't as though this was the first time this had happened.

Back at Wammy's, though it was experimental child's play, they spent many nights together, learning by way of clumsy kisses and nervous contact. Mello justified it as '_hate sex_'. Near didn't think it required justification in the first place, and certainly didn't find Mello's gentle caresses and concern hateful.

However, after Mello's five year absence, their reunion taught him just how malicious the older man could be. Once what he would dare call a boyfriend, Mello had changed and hardened his ideals over the time away, displayed it metaphorically with rough leather in comparison to his soft black cotton from the past, and rarely did Near see that careful side of him again. Every time Mello would leave the impersonal headquarters, he also left Near bruised and trembling and missing the way things used to be... though he never wanted him to stop returning. Only Mello instilled emotion and raw need in him to that level, and the moderate abuse was a small price to pay.

So, despite his initial carelessness to Mello's arrival, within minutes the blonde had him approaching complete undress, his back to the hard tiles. Even losing his rational thought, however, he demanded Mello retrieve him the small remote he used to contact his associates... it was necessary he kept them from entering, and obviously his rival could respect that request.

Shakily, he pressed upon the white button and breathed deeply to steady his voice. "Gevanni?" The small box responded with a clear, 'Yes, sir?', and Mello scoffed instantly, unable to see how anyone would refer to Near as 'sir'. "Until further notice, no one is allowed to enter the main room."

"Understood, sir; though I would appreciate a reason to give Halle and Rester. The records show someone entered ten minutes ago, and there is yet to be records of someone _leaving_. Does this relate?"

"Yes. Mello is here. Unfortunately, I cannot release information as to why." Gevanni began speaking again, in a concerned, yet forced, tone; but Near released his hold on the button and set the device aside, severing the connection. Mello raised an eyebrow, considering the possibilities why the man's voice had sounded so worriedly irritated, but ignored the matter indefinitely. He weighed the possibilities of delivering a crude insult at Near's exchange with 'Gevanni', but it still _was_ the last time he'd be seeing the snowy-haired boy - deep within him, he knew to make the best of it.

Letting an uncharacteristically gentle smile flicker across his lips, he moved back in, taking Near's thin wrists and kissing him vividly, pushing him back down to the floor. After a minute of ravaging his lips, staining them a delicious crimson color, Mello pulled away to pin the younger's wrists above his head, his hands searching lower for purchase.

Near's slender hips arched and squirmed languidly against Mello's touch, their frame prominent with it's flawlessly smooth cream skin pulled tight over hipbones that were just noticeable enough. Each time the older boy skirted his fingernails over the pale inner thighs; barely brushed his hand against the hardening entity between his legs, those painfully sensual hips rocked more, coercing Mello into things he remembered thinking impossible when regarding the impeccable Near years ago. It wasn't only that particular section of the snowy-haired boy, as sinfully appealing as it was, that sparked such an intrigue within Mello however. Every inch of his ivory complexion; the feminine curve of his arms as they held place above his head, fists attempting to form around nothing but smooth tile; the expanse of his chest, untainted side for the two buds of pert pink that had been thoroughly abused by the blonde's rough contact; even the hollow of his neck, strained and tilted as Near's voice cried out... it was all uncharted, saved for Mello's touch and his touch alone.

And when the other parted his kiss-swollen lips in an unexpectedly vulnerable whimper of his tormentor's (_lover's_) name, Mello was taken aback with even more, albeit slightly sadistic, passion.

"Near...," he hissed in retaliation, careful to keep his tone cold despite his raging internal emotion and libido. Pinning his nearly exposed rival under a fair dose of his body weight, just enough so he knew he was fated to submit, Mello held Near's chin up and forced their lips together, a fiery method of keeping silence. Near didn't allow the other complete control of the situation; naturally he danced his tongue alongside Mello's, teasing, not giving in without putting up a formidable battle. Even when the blonde attempted trapping that magnificently disobedient tongue between his lips, to surprise the smaller boy, Near caught on and offered a surprise of his own, his slender fingers reaching between them to work the complicated laces of Mello's leather pants.

At this, although it accomplished shocking his competitor, Mello realized Near yearned for their intimacy just as much as he did. Either that, or he pretended to. It was his last chance, he figured, so he decided to verify just how genuine their twisted relationship was.

Pulling out of the kiss, both their lips shiny with saliva, he demanded, "Are you fucking Gevanni?"

Near ran his tongue across his own lips, tasting chocolate, and replied guilelessly, "Are you fucking Matt?"

Narrowing his eyes in a disapproving, yet strangely impressed glare, Mello reinitiated the kiss with twice the passion, thoroughly bruising their lips, unwilling to deny the incorrect accusation until he knew the complete story. When he broke apart again, both of them breathing considerably harder, he asked, growling, "Is he better than me?" Truthfully, Mello had been taken off guard by Near's response - was it possible he actually...

No, he couldn't besmirch his thoughts with that now... at their final reunion, he didn't want to feel the last blows of emotional pain from his rival, especially at this cost.

"Doesn't talk so much, that's for sure." Near dared a smirk; the kind of cruel sneer that he could only have learned from the one currently abusing his body.

Too late, the mental agony was surging through his veins now. Such a torture could only be taken out with malevolence towards the one causing him pain.

"You haven't changed, Near." Mello practically spit the other's name, eyes vicious azure. Half of him wanted to strangle the boy then and there. Instead, the other side of his personality dominated, and ached for more contact with Near despite his supposed hatred. He leaned in for another kiss, full of misplaced emotion, and stopped himself halfway, pressing his lips to the other's ear instead. Internally, he knew he couldn't just settle for that answer... he needed the truth, or his imminent demise would be even more brutal. The direct approach was the only feasible one, given their time limit...

"Is that true, Nate?" Voice lower than a whisper, thickly husky, he continued, "He's like ten years older than you, that makes you pretty dis..."

"Mello." A noticeable shiver had run through the snowy-haired boy, though he masked it with his firm tone. "You aren't doing anything with Matt, I am certain; so what do you think?"

Obviously, a sheepish 'yeah, you're right' didn't fit the mood, nor Mello's way of doing things; so he smirked, a wave of adrenaline running through him. That was all he needed to hear, Near had always been his, he should have never doubted the fact. Dark grey locked with turquoise; a silence so loud they both practically cringed. They inhaled in sync, Mello slammed their lips back together, and this time through skilled tongue and lips and teeth a noticeable lack of walls was present. They didn't hide emotion from each other, or mask it with something new, just kissed and kissed until Near finally worked off Mello's pants completely and a new desire was instilled.

Under the blue glow of countless screens, above smooth, hard tiles only heated by the growing friction of their joining - it took effort to keep from seeming impersonal. At first, initially breaking into Near, hearing the subdued sigh of impending exaltation; it felt as though, despite it being his last time visiting, they were falling into the same routine of what could only be described as rough and loveless: _hate sex_.

A mere minute in however, Mello dropped his brutal hold on the younger boy's hips and began something... different. One hand taking passionate place in Near's hair, his thrusts slowed, seeking less release and more prolonged pleasure, as such between lovers. Near's hand shot out, fingernails digging hopelessly against the tile; Mello took it within his grasp and guided it to his back. The younger boy's eyes opened, searching for reasoning, and he understood, taking out both the pain and the pleasure by scratching down Mello's back. Each time the blonde rolled his hips forward, rocking Near's body, he would retaliate, slowly pushing against his incoming until the sensation became too dizzying to handle and they fell back, repeating it over and over. It certainly felt superior to mindless thrusting; they were truly searching for and seeking the pressure points of each other. The reason for this sudden change was lost on Near, however... yet he enjoyed it all the same.

Leaning close, breathing at the crook of the other's neck, Mello directed, "Tell me why I'm the only one." Already sure of the answer, he waited, kissing the beating pulse upon Near's neck.

"I'm not, a-ah, _in love_ with anyone else." Fingernails, sign of the normally stoic boy turning desperate, dragged harder across Mello's back, and a cry fell from his lips. "Nnh, please Mello..."

Exhaling in satisfaction, both from the confession and high-running pleasure, the blonde held tighter to Near's snowy-white hair, delivering a particularly precise thrust that left him trembling. He stayed deep within him, counting to five, forcing himself to withstand the compressing tightness, to savor it; his last chance.

"Why?" Near suddenly asked, referring to the obvious alteration, and looked at Mello, for once having difficulty reading his intentions. Mello met his widened onyx-grey eyes, unwilling to answer so soon and asperse the moment. Silencing any future enquiries with a consuming kiss, he prayed Near would drop the matter. Always one to portray less interest than more, his rival complied, wrapping his limbs about Mello and perfectly content to savor this odd finery.

When the pleasure ran impossibly high, and their rhythmic hips ached with abuse, it was oddly quiet. If not for the sound of ecstasy-ridden screams muffled effectively into glistening flesh, the room may as well have been considered silent. The ambience of impending tragedy stilled heavily in the air, and anything other than minimal noise was too much for the moment, that they understood. Slowly, they entangled from each other, Mello laying down on the tile and pulling Near tight against his lifting chest, basking in the glowing warmth they had created together. Soon the chilled air would intrude, and they would be forced to leave, but for the meantime...

"Mello truly doesn't have to." Near, in the short time he had been allowed logical thinking since his climax, had deducted Mello's reasoning for such pleasantries. The blonde's chest rose higher than a normal breath, and let out slowly in a heavy sigh before his answer.

"If I don't do it, who else will?" Venomous silence. "Exactly." There was no response from Near for a short while, and Mello assumed he had fallen asleep as he usually did immediately following sex. When he looked down however, the other's eyes were wide, but glinting. Had it not been for his close quarters, noticing the depression suddenly plaguing Near would have been impossible; side for the tears threatening to spill, he remained passionless.

All his life, he longed to force Near to feel emotions. One by one, he had accomplished them visibly, watching him half-smile, huff in irritation, or part his lips and cry out the blonde's name... but never had he expected something like this.

As the warmth faded, triumph had never felt so bitter.

* * *

**This writing style is slightly new to me so I would appreciate reviews, even if they are merely constructive criticism3**


End file.
